villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ravager
Rose Wilson is a character and former villainess, later an Honorary Titan, appearing in many of the Teen Titans series, including the Teen Titans GO! comic books. Although she is the fourth character and sole female who holds the title Ravager, Rose is the most well-known out of four individuals, moreso than her predecessor and half-brother Grant Wilson. History DC Comics Series There are three individuals who bears Ravager. The first and original one was Grant Wilson, who died in the attempt to assassinate the Teen Titans under a contract from the H.I.V.E., causing Deathstroke to hold the Titans responsible for his death. The second Ravager was Bill Walsh, a former rival of Deathstroke's who takes up the title to lure Deathstroke into battle before eventually killed himself. The third Ravager was Slade's half brother, Wade LaFarge, a small-time hitman who used the name in mockery of Slade. This lead to Deathstroke orchestrated a series of events which culminated to his death at hands of his successor, Rose Wilson herself. In Other Media Teen Titans Go! (comics) Ravager is the daughter of the Teen Titans' arch nemesis Slade. In his honor, she wears a mask much like her father's which covers her left eye, even though the eye is still intact and functional (though in the original comics, she actually cut out her eye in an effort to emulate her father). In Teen Titans Go! #49, Ravager returns to Jump City, hoping to claim "what is rightfully mine (hers)". Ravager finds Wintergreen and Professor Chang, both of whom had something which belonged to her father. It is revealed here that all of Slade's robot commandos were built by Professor Chang. However, Professor Chang had already sold the robots to General Immortus in Teen Titans Go! #35, which angers Ravager so much that she leaves him shaking with fear when the Titans come to his aid. Now Ravager goes on a rampage in Jump City, determined to carry on her father's legacy; defeating the Teen Titans once and for all. However, after fighting with them, Ravager understands that she does not have to carry on her father's legacy, and needs not follow in his footsteps as a villain. The Titans offer her a family and they tell her that she is free to make her own decisions in life. Touched by the Titans' words, she decides to join and train with them until she is ready to face her future. Teen Titans Go! (TV series) In "Cool School", Ravager manages to escape prison and get past the guards, however she is then confronted by the Teen Titans. After using wordplay to insult the Titans, Robin tells her to cut it out and tells the Titans to attack. In "Operation Dude Rescue", Ravager temporarily turned to the good side as she helped Raven, Starfire, Terra, and Jinx save Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy from The Brain. Justice League: Crisis on Two Worlds In the movie "Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths", Rose Wilson (Ravager) appears and her hair is red instead of white. This, however can be forgiven since she originates from a parallel universe. Smallville Rose Wilson appears in Eleventh season of Smallville tries to avenge her father Slade Wilson. Navigation Category:Martial Artists Category:Anti-Villain Category:Teen Titans Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Fighters Category:Assassins Category:Femme Fatale Category:One-Man Army Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Wealthy Category:DC Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Honorable Category:Redeemed Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Ninjas Category:Rivals Category:Friend of a Hero Category:On & Off Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Legacy Category:Scapegoat Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Tragic Category:Smallville Villains